Elinor's words
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: Modern JE. The story of Elinor Eyre and her many hurts and comforts of life.
1. Chapter 1-In a place like this

**Chapter-1 In a place like this**

When I begin my life of those days, it can be best described as poor, miserable and hopeless. I mean not hopeless, but helpless. My name is Elinor Eyre. I'm actually speaking of those days when I was 13 when I use to live with my aunt and cousins too unlucky to be an orphan.

That morning, I stayed inside the house. Usually, I preferred to stay outdoors, but today it was unusually cold outside. The outside was covered with mist and the sky was dark too, seeming like a rain.

I had nothing more to do; so I went to my favorite place-the library. Books! The real true friends of my life. Indeed the saying is true. I took out a book called _The Sorcerer's Apprentice._ After all, it was reading, not studying. I never was interested in studying.

But then, suddenly, I heard a shout that almost gave me a jerk.

'Oh shit!' I murmured. 'It's Jon again.'

Jonathan Reed was my 15-year old dreaded cousin who probably liked to fight. He was always known to be a big bully in his school and was always up to something. And as I'm telling you, the blame was always Elinor.

'You brat!' he shouted.'How dare you take away my phone?'

I couldn't believe my ears. How could I take away his phone?

'God!' I thought.

Jon reached near me and asked, 'Why did you take away my phone? '

'Your phone?'I laughed lowly. 'When I'm not allowed to touch an inch of the house, how the hell can I take away your phone, Jon?'

'Now, I do not want any stories, alright? Just give MY PHONE BACK,' He commanded.

'Let's see then, if really, it's in my room, ' I said confidently.

Then we went into my room and searched for Jon's mobile everywhere. Suddenly, Jon cried, 'Here it is. No matter, you've taken it.'

I was surprised.

'Jon, I really didn't take it. Someone must have kept it by mistake-'

He interrupted, 'Last chance. If you dare to do it again, I'll take action.'

'OK, Your Highness,' I said, 'I do not have the slightest respect for your damn Tab for which you are so showy. God!'

'How dare you speak like this to me?' he asked holding me by the collar.

'If you can, why can't I?' I said.

'Wow!' he shouted. 'A mouse has suddenly transformed into a tiger. You brat, you eat what we eat, you sleep where we do, you study what we do and now, you're insulting us! It would be better if you were on the streets.'

Jonathan went away.

Really, you know, I didn't take his phone. I guess, it was his two younger siblings, those twins, Eliza and Georgy.

I then proceeded to my room.

I felt so bad that day as I reminiscence back to the past when I used to live with my parents.

A five year old kid was I born from the kindest mother and the most supportive mother that you would ever find. But alas! That plane crash! Mum and Dad were on their way to Sydney. I was left at my aunt's. And at the middle of the road the plane-it crashed and my parents were never found again. That was the saddest day of my life.

Within a week, Uncle Samuel Reed, my mother's uncle, pitied on me and took me to their home. But unfortunately, my uncle was suffering from a deadly disease called AIDS from before. He died eight months after.

From then on, I was very badly treated from my aunt and cousins. They would scold and insult me unnecessarily. I wish uncle was here.

Nothing did I wish now except for betterment of treatment to come over me.


	2. Chapter 2-Am I better off dead?

**Chapter 2-Am I better off dead?**

The following evening Jon and I had a fight again. Jon scolded me for reading his _Lord of the rings _and tortured me physically. Wild out of rage, I too pushed him into the wall hard. All of the house members came running. Aunt Fiona, his mother, almost squeezed my ear.

'How dare you do such things to him! He's bigger than you, isn't he?'

I replied nothing.

'We'll lock you inside the Red Room,' ordered Aunt Fiona.

'Yes,' agreed Jon.

'N-n-n-no,' I replied.

'You have to,' said Aunt Fiona.

Without saying anything further, Aunt Fiona dragged me into the Red Room.

As I stood near the door of the attic, I fell into aunt's feet and pleaded, 'Please Aunt, don't! Aunt, have mercy, have mercy!'

But, the merciless Aunt Fiona dragged me inside the Red Room and shut the door from outside and locked it.

I felt like my world had come to an end.

I fell onto the floor and cried bitterly.

'God, why was here in this house full of devils?' I thought.

Then I closed my eyes….

…until I was awaken by a cold wind from the ventilators.

I sat with my arms hugging my knees. There was nothing in the room except a small table. It was such a spooky room because Uncle died here. No one had ever entered it after he died.

So, I was so afraid that uncle's ghost might come and haunt me.

Suddenly, there was a sound. The wind blew faster. Faster. Faster.

I screamed aloud.

The door flew open.

'What the hell!' Aunt Fiona was standing there.

'Aunt, have mercy!' I fell into her feet.

Aunt just came back and said, 'You'll stay here for another two hours. Now, go inside.'

'Aunt! Aunt!' I shouted as she closed the door and locked it.

I sat there, on the ground, and cursed my life. It would be good if I was with my parents dead.

There was a strange light. A bad sign!

And I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3-Pushing me away

**Chapter 3-****Pushing me away…..**

In the morning, I found myself on my bed.

'Whew!' I exclaimed.

As I looked around, I saw no one.

'Are you okay?' someone asked.

I trembled and looked around. Oh! I found a man a little further. He came towards me.

He placed a palm on my forehead and smiled at me.

I trembled looking at him.

'Don't worry, Elinor,' he said, 'I'm your doctor.'

Then he asked, 'How old are you?'

'Thirteen,' I replied.

'Do you like staying here?'

'Not at all,' I replied.

'Why? You've got such kind aunt and cousins-'

'They're kind?'I interrupted. 'Honestly speaking, they are the most dreadful creatures I've ever seen. My cousin Jon threatens me every day. Aunt Fiona locked me inside the Red Room where there is a ghost. Really, they are merciless.'

The doctor chuckled and said, 'Do you like your school?'

'Not a bit.'

'Like to go to another one?'

'Yes. I'd love to.'

After some talking, the doctor went away.

That same evening, Aunt Fiona called me downstairs.

Interrogatively, I went downstairs.

Reaching the drawing room, I saw a tall man standing and near him sat, Aunt Fiona sat on a couch near the fire.

'Well,' said Aunt Fiona, ' , this is the child.'

_What the hell!_

'What's your name?' he asked me; his voice deep and rough.

'Elinor….Eyre.'

'Do you behave nicely with your elders?'

_What an odd question set in the early 1800s?_

I opened my mouth but Aunt Fiona interrupted, 'She doesn't, .'

'That's bad,' remarked .

'She ought to but she doesn't. , you'll have to teach her the lessons in your school.'

I was angry this time. How dare she speak like this about me?

'And above all, she tells…...lies.'

'Oh! I see. A liar.'

was going away. Thank God! However, before he went, he handed me a newspaper.

'Read the story mentioned here about a girl who told lies. Read about the consequences that she received.'

Then he went.

'Go get out of this room…...at once,' ordered Aunt Fiona.

I kept the newspaper near Aunt and proceeded to go.

'Hey, take the newspaper along with you.'

'I won't.'

'How dare you speak like this to me?'

I didn't to her question but I went straight to my point, 'Aunt, first of all I do not tell a lie. Honestly, you can give this paper to Georgy, the most dreadful liar I have ever seen! Secondly and lastly, I hate all of you. I hate staying here. I'm really gonna tell all the people how cruel you are! And you are gonna get the consequences.'

'Oh Elinor! Are you tired, my child? Have some water, dear,' said Aunt Fiona.

I gave a low laugh and said, 'I'm not your child, kind aunt. Send me to a boarding school.'

Aunt looked scared. She quickly got up from the couch and went upstairs.

I too walked away disgustedly.


	4. Chapter 4-New Divide

**Chapter 4-New Divide**

That evening, sitting on the bed on my room, as I went through the pages of _Gone With the Wind_ (one of my mother's books), Aunt Fiona came to me and said, 'Elinor, you're gonna go to a boarding school soon. Mr. Brocklehurst's school. So, start packing all your things.'

I was glad. Going away from this house was like a dream. I would be free from those unnecessary beatings and insults from now on. But that Brocklehurst! Whatever, he was not FIONA REED or JONATHAN REED.!

The next week arrived like a flash of lightning. I was to leave the Reeds. I was so glad!

After a light breakfast, I had to proceed inside a car waiting outside which was probably sent by the school to pick me. My entire luggage was kept inside the car.

Then we started to go.

It was about 10 AM when we reached Lowood School. It was London now.

A woman came to receive us. 'New Student?'

'Yes, ma'am,' I replied.

'Okay. Bring the luggage and follow me.'

I did as told.

'Okay,' she said going through a register, 'Elinor Eyre. New to 7th standard.'

I was allowed to sit on a high chair. Then the woman who happened to be the headmistress asked me several questions.

She was really almost brushing up my entire history-what was my percentage of last year's exam, what games and sports I liked, who are my parents etc etc.

Nevertheless, the woman happened to be so pretty that I almost was staring at her-golden curls and beautiful green eyes. She deserved three letters-WOW. Amy Temple was her name.

I was helped by Miss Miller to settle down on my room. I was very tired so I was allowed to attend the class from the next day.

Lying on the bed, I just wondered what would happen to me in Lowood.

Next, after about three hours, someone came to the room as I lay on my bed.

'So, you're the new student,' she said sitting down on the bed.

'Yes. I am,' I replied.

'Well, I'm Sybil Burns. You?'

'Elinor Eyre,' I replied. 'So, you're my roommate?'

'Yes,' she nodded.

Sybil Burns looked serious indeed. She wore high-power spectacles. Well, her physical features were regular. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. She look very thin.

Then we both talked about each other.

I just hoped everything would be all right in Lowood.

**_At the Reed's._**

'I'm so glad she isn't here,' said Fiona Reed.

'Yeah,' agreed Eliza and Georgy.

'She was really a burden to us,' said Mrs. Reed.

Jon too nodded.

'I'm taking a fresh breath today,' said Mrs. Reed.

'Mr. Brocklehurst was really helpful to us,' said Eliza to her mother.

'You're right,' agreed her mother.


End file.
